


Green Thumb

by SinMama



Category: Styx: Master of Shadows
Genre: After care, Amber - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Goblin - Freeform, Goblin fun, Interspecies, Lemon, Memorable, Nudity, Porn, Rut, Sex, Smut, Vulgar Language, green skin, heated sex, picklocking, skillful hands, straight up porn, vulgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Goblins always portrayed as a horrible wort green hunchbacked pest.Styx though had forever changed your stereotypical image of a goblin with not only his dashing looks and his asshole attitude but his very very skillful hands.





	Green Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> After having Styx around for a while it’s hard not to grow feelings.
> 
> Styx finally get some some pussy for his thick meat.

I stared at him with my arms crossed clearly showing my anger to which he wasn’t affected at all as he sat laid back and relaxed only flipping the bird and closing his eyes again, this only fueled the fire inside, “Styx.” I held a firm tone, “Do not- I repeat do not unlock my goddamn bedroom door when I fucking lock it for a reason!” My cheeks burned remembering last night knowing he pick-locked my bedroom door as I was dressing up.

“What reason, I saw no reason at all.” He shuffled a bit digging himself further into my couch humming happily as he crossed his legs resting them on the leg rest and crossed his arms behind his head.

I took a deep breath trying to restrain smacking his smug expression off his face, “Yes there was a reason- I was fucking naked!” I shrilled my embarrassment was clear.

Styx only snorted opened his eyes giving me a hungry look, “Fine fine. There was a naked luscious women behind the door with a sweet ass and plump breasts-“ he made motions with his hands, squeezing motions and a flick with the wrists with a pinching motion of the fingers twisting,-“ lookin all squeezable and sweet hard nipples, how could a fuckin skillful rakash like myself resist such a opportunity?” He laughed as my cheeks burned and I spluttered trembling on the spot both in anger and fluster. 

Styx smirked sitting up, the look on his face brought a harsh shiver down through my spine I let out a involuntary gasp trembling, “Come on sweet ass lady, don’t tell me you aren’t lookin for a good time?” He winked at me making me shiver and flustered.

 

I crossed my arms as Styx chuckled, “Come on I can see your thinking about it.” 

I looked away from him closing my eyes trying to not think about this goblin, this goblin bending me over the bed, his hands wandering around the ass his pounding into. My eyes opened and wandered down to his crotch and my cheeks flushed as I quickly looked to the side.

 

I gulped down my pride taking a breath staring directly at Styx’s smug face and widening charismatic smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I have no regrets, in my life I had many at first most of them were all regrets about letting Styx into my house and letting him stay until he found a way back- which he never did- and stayed in my home not budging a inch, but right now I had no regrets about letting him inside, non at all.

With his rough adventures hands keenly gliding across my bare skin with no hesitation and with a powerful but controlled strength striking my plump rump easily, a moan escaped my delicate pink lips which I bit to hold another moan back, “Don’t hide that lovely voice from me.” 

I gasped as he roughly thrusted, his plump cock rubbing against my vagina and it’s bulbous head grazing against my cervix. 

I could hear my heart beating and I could feel the pulsing in my groin as Styx thrusted with no remorse bending over me arms around my waist his fingertips lightly grazing across my inner thigh, I couldn’t hold in the moaning of my pleasure as I roughly gripped the duvet trying to thrust backwards into him.

 

This only spurred the cheeky goblin on as his fingers roughly pressed against my clitoris- I gasped- moaning loudly, “Ooooh Styx.” I moaned his name shamelessly and I heard him snicker quietly, I could feel his fingers part my slick velvety lips and the cold against my clit before I felt his light feathery touch against the delicate sensitive nub of nerves I almost lost it.

I fell forward, smirking only for a second upon hearing Styx’s surprised gasp I could feel him gripping onto me tightly nearly falling forward, “A little warning for a guy next time would be nice you know!” I snickered before gasping and moaning as he slapped my rump and moved back to continue his work on my clit and destroying my vagina with his thick meat.

 

“Fuck, if I knew you had a nice pussy I would’ve done this a long time ago.” Styx commented panting and grunting as he gave a particular hard thrust drawing a gasp from my lips.

“Y-Yeah if I knew you had suh-ah- ha such a nice dick I would’ve fucked you sooner.” I retorted and heard his mirthful laughter. 

 

“That’s a goblin’s dream- and this goblin’s dream is a good fuckin-“ he punctuated the word with a hard thrust a throaty moan leaving my throat, “- reality- fuck!” 

 

“Ooo-oooh!” I moaned and he groaned, the bed creaked, the headboard banged the wall as hard as Styx was banging me and the springs creaked with each hard heavy thrust and light smack against my ass along with the spikes of pleasure through the abdomen and groin climax nearing fast with Styx right ahead. 

 

“F-Fuck fuck fuuuuck fuuu-uck! Are you fucking close- shit I can’t hold- hold it in (Y/n).” Styx’s thrusts picked up in pacing, the bulbous head of his swollen green dick was slamming against my cervix causing rippling pleasure to stream throughout my body, my vaginal walls clenched tightly and Styx groaned loudly grunting with his final thrust.

 

“(Y/n)!” He moaned my name out slamming in deep, a moan left my lips thighs quivering vagina clenched as his cock throbbed and released a hot viscous fluid inside. Styx slumped on my back giving a final gentle thrust that tipped me over the edge.

“S-Styx!” I stuttered and gasped moaning his name as I met my climax my back arched, breasts and abdomen pressing against the duvet, Styx gripped my hips tightly as he was jostled by my movement but didn’t say anything just holding on.

 

It was only a moments later that Styx pulled out lightly giving my ass a pat, a shiver ran down my spine as I felt a rush of warmth between my legs, “Fuck that’s hot.” 

 

I put my hand up, “N-Not yet, give me a breather.” I rasped out slumping against the sheets entirely, my limbs going lax.

 

I felt the bed dip and shift by my side and my hair being played with, “Didn’t know you had the knack of after care.” I pointed out and forced myself to sit up slightly to look at Styx dragging a pillow under my head to rest on with my arms underneath.

 

Damn he looked real fine right now, he had a proud glow about him rest on his side resting his cheek against his hand and his other hand running along my back, my eyes wandered his body from his be damned handsome face to his lean muscular chest down following his v-line taking in all his scars along the way to his slightly flaccid cock between his muscular legs, it throbbed now and then still leaking a viscous white fluid.

I looked back at his face into his amber eyes a coy smile on my lips, “I think I’m ready for round two.” 

 

“Oh?” He whispered, delight in his tone as I sat upright my hair flowing against my body lightly.

“Lay on your back, I’m on top.”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed every moment while writing this, the fandom for Styx isn’t the that big unfortunately which is sad due to how charismatic this asshole goblin can be.
> 
> Styx is a charming character I swear.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m still working on the x Reader’s first chapter but if this is well enjoyed I might make this the start of a porn with a plot series.


End file.
